


No vayas a donde no puedo seguirte

by desperatesmirks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo de la historia, vuelven a encontrarse. Pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de cambiar su destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No vayas a donde no puedo seguirte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> Escrito para el AI de Merlin en español. 
> 
> Antes que nada, síp. He robado vilmente la frase de _‘don’t go where I can’t follow’_ y me ha servido como anillo al dedo, gracias, Samsagaz, porque me has salvado la existencia. 
> 
> Tuve la suerte de que me haya tocado mi soulmate en el sorteo, y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque hace rato quería escribirle algo así para agradecerle por, simplemente, ser como es y alegrarme la vida. Esto me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. <3 
> 
> Gracias a la Tana, por aguantarme ese fin de semana mientras estaba en crisis y darme geniales ideas sobre historia y eras pasadas. Y a Con, por soportarme vía mail y darle el visto bueno a esto.

**(05)**

 

El sonido de sus zapatillas contra el asfalto resuena más de lo normal en esa noche de otoño. Puede ser que se deba al silencio que lo envuelve, las calles están desiertas y no se ha cruzado con nadie excepto por el viejo Pete, en su esquina de siempre, recostado sobre su manta alimentando a los gatos callejeros. ¿Cómo esperar otra cosa en ese pueblo de mala muerte?

Apura el paso, no porque se sienta inseguro; siempre le ha gustado más salir a esas horas de la madrugada que cuando los habitantes del pueblo inundan las calles, hay algo en la quietud y en los sonidos de la noche que le da tranquilidad, no es extraño para él salir a caminar a estas horas. Sin embargo, si no acelera el ritmo no llegará a la hora acordada. 

Al doblar la esquina de Camelot Street, ve la figura de un muchacho parado en la otra punta de la cuadra, justo en frente de la Vieja Casona, está apoyado contra un poste de luz (que no funciona desde que tiene memoria). Mientras se ajusta la chaqueta contra su pecho, se fija en el brillo rojo característico de un cigarrillo en medio de la oscuridad. 

Cuando llega a destino, se detiene frente a la reja de la Vieja Casona, sin mirar al joven que quedó detrás de él. Hay algo en esa mansión antigua que siempre le ha fascinado y le ha hecho mantener sus distancias. Nadie sabe muy bien a quién perteneció, el nombre de sus últimos dueños no era demasiado memorable y el de los originales hace tiempo que se perdieron en la historia. Podría decirse que es esa casa tétrica y llena de secretos que tienen la mayoría de los pueblos y ciudades tan antiguos como ese. 

—Eso va a matarte, ¿sabes? —dice, después de un tiempo. Gwaine se ríe por lo bajo, aún con el cigarro en la boca.

—A ti lo que te molesta es el sabor, no lo que le pueda pasar a mi salud —Percival no se molesta en decir nada, esa afirmación es correcta e incorrecta a la vez. Da unos pasos al frente y apoya sus manos en los hierros ya oxidados y cubiertos de una enredadera que está un poco húmeda debido al rocío de la noche. 

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Gwaine apaga el cigarrillo contra el poste de luz, y se acerca a su espalda, no llega a tocarlo pero puede sentir su respiración caliente contra su cuello cuando dice:

—¿No dijiste que querías una aventura? 

—No —responde Percival, intentando no temblar ante la cercanía del otro—. Dije que estaba aburrido. En la segunda clase. De ayer —aclara.

—Eso es sinónimo de aventura —se aparta y se coloca a su lado, Percival se gira a mirarlo por primera vez y observa como el pelo, descuidado, que se está dejando crecer, le cubre un poco los ojos. Distraído se pregunta si eso es también una forma de irritar a su madre, que parece que es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del otro. 

—Contigo estas ideas siempre terminan mal —no sabe bien por qué lo dice. No es como si no disfrutara cada una de las cosas que han hecho, aunque siempre suelen terminar en la oficina del director del colegio o, en una ocasión –la cual todos recuerdan como aquel incidente del que nunca volverán a hablar– en la comisaría.

—¿Dónde está ese coraje que te caracteriza, eh? —Percival sonríe de medio lado.

—Si quieres coraje tienes que llamar a Arthur, no a mí. 

Sin mucho miramiento y agarrándolo completamente desprevenido, Gwaine le planta un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios. 

—Nop —contesta, acentuando el sonido de la pe. Camina hacia el frente y sin esfuerzo comienza a trepar la reja. Cuando está del otro lado, y le hace un gesto de que lo siga, Percival no puede dejar de pensar que no comprende a Gwaine, para nada. 

—A veces no logro entenderte —le confiesa, como si estuviese recordando todas y cada una de las veces que ha pensado lo mismo. Como si las palabras llevaran _años_ esperando salir para hacer esa declaración.

Gwaine sonríe, esas sonrisas honestas y grandes, que le salen con facilidad como si lo hiciera muy seguido (según palabras de Lance, no suele hacerlo). 

—Pues tienes que quedarte un poco más para poder lograrlo —y Gwaine no agrega el _conmigo_ que Percival escucha entre las palabras, pero no hace falta. 

—Por favor, como si pudiese librarme de ti. 

 

 

**(-05)**

 

Los caballos relinchan debido al esfuerzo, han cabalgado durante toda la noche y aún queda un largo tramo hasta dar con Morgana. Percival observa a Gwaine delante de él. No ha mencionado palabra desde que salieron del castillo. Pensándolo un poco, decide que lo mejor será seguir a pie, tanto como para los animales como para ellos. Se detiene y se baja del suyo. 

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Gwaine cuando escucha que Percival le hace una señal, ha hecho dar la vuelta a su propio caballo y vuelve despacio hacia su encuentro. 

—No podemos seguir presionándolos, no llegarán vivos —Gwaine abre la boca para protestar pero Percival no le da tiempo—. Y creo que sería mejor avanzar a pie desde aquí. . 

El otro caballero gira un poco su cabeza y observa el camino por el que deben seguir, adelante se hace cada vez más sinuoso e inestable. Asiente para luego descender de su caballo. Le acaricia la cresta, le susurra palabras dulces que se pierden en el viento de esa mañana fría _‘shh, Tabern, está bien, chica, está bien’_. Y qué dice de Gwaine que haya llamado a su yegua de ese modo, queriendo que todos lo vean como él desea mostrarse. Hace tiempo que Percival ha descubierto qué existe debajo de toda esa fachada.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí, con los caballos —propone con voz baja. Percival se toma un momento para procesar las palabras de Gwaine para luego girarse bruscamente desde donde está atando las riendas de su caballo a un árbol cercano. 

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —pregunta, cuando en realidad ya se sabe la respuesta. Sabe que la nobleza de Gwaine no viene sólo de un título heredado. Que el muy idiota es capaz de proponer que se quede atrás para ir y sacrificarse por Arthur, Camelot y hasta él mismo. 

Gwaine aprieta los labios, sin contestar. Percival suspira, dejando lo que está haciendo se acerca a él y con una mano en su hombro le hace girar para verle la cara. 

—Es peligroso —comenta hacia el suelo. Percival intenta no pensar que eso es una crítica a sus habilidades porque en el fondo sabe que hay otra razón por la que está intentando dejarlo allí. 

—Con más razón no pienso dejarte ir solo —le responde, sujetándole también el otro hombro. Gwaine se remueve incómodo bajo su toque y se libera, dando un paso atrás, de repente más serio que antes.

—¡Es mi culpa! ¿De acuerdo? —le grita, levantando la cabeza y gesticulando con las manos—. ¡Es mi culpa por haber dejado entrar a una traidora a mi cama y escupir quién sabe cuántos secretos! Todo siempre es mi culpa.

Percival lo mira por unos segundos, en el que la respiración de Gwaine sigue siendo agitada por la ira contenida, jamás bajando su mirada o cerrando los ojos. No se da cuenta hasta que su puño hace contacto que le ha golpeado, haciéndole girar un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar una marca visible en su cara.

—No seas idiota —le escupe cerca de su cara—. _No seas idiota._

Gwaine no se ha movido ni un centímetro, con sus manos al costado, aún tiene sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa por el golpe repentino. No se molesta en girarse hasta que las manos de Percival vuelven a sujetarle, esta vez cerca del cuello, atrayéndolo y apoyando su frente contra la de él. 

—Estamos en esto juntos, ¿recuerdas? —Gwaine se relaja un poco ante esas palabras, después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se ha movido, se separa lentamente y se acerca a su yegua. 

—Vas a seguirme, entonces. Tan molesto como siempre —el tono bromista y el hecho de que no sea una interrogación aligera un poco el humor, pero la pregunta está allí, escondida. 

—No me queda otra, no puedes sobrevivir sin mi —dice mientras se da vuelta para terminar de atar su caballo al árbol. No cree que sea necesario aclararle que le seguirá a cualquier lado, más allá del deber que ser un Caballero de la mesa redonda les impone. 

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, llegando a Camelot con un caballo sin jinete detrás de él y un dolor incesante en el pecho, debe reconocer que existen lugares dónde no podrá seguirlo. 

 

 

**(04)**

 

Cuando por fin abre los ojos, ve los labios de Gwaine hinchados frente a él, un poco más colorados de lo que deberían estar y más deliciosos que antes. Una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y una mano ajena colándose por debajo de la camiseta. No sabe por qué se han detenido pero piensa volver a lo que estaban haciendo cuánto antes.

No tiene tiempo de iniciar un tercer —¿cuarto, quinto?— beso porque el grito de la señora de las cocinas del colegio les llega desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Malditos sinvergüenzas! ¡Regresen esa comida! —Gwaine se ríe un poco, saca su mano que aún estaba tocándole la cintura y dobla un poco las rodillas para agarrar la gran bolsa de comida que ha dejado caer cuando Percival lo arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo. 

—Muévete, Percival —le advierte agarrándole la muñeca y haciéndole correr detrás de él. 

No recuerda cuándo ha sido la última vez que se sintió tan liviano, tan alegre por un beso. Pero no duda en seguir corriendo, en parte porque otra amonestación será un récord incluso para ellos, y en parte porque no quiere hacer otra cosa más que ir hacia donde Gwaine vaya. 

Así de simple es.

 

 

**(∞)**

Aunque la realidad es que no. No es tan simple. Nunca lo es para ellos. 

 

 

**(-04)**

 

Ese día el mar no perdona, el cielo no tiene clemencia. La tormenta azota la embarcación como si fuesen los únicos responsables del mal en el mundo. 

Gwaine intenta sujetar la vela, tira de las cuerdas con ímpetu y cuando cree que está a punto de ser arrastrado por el viento, siente como un par de brazos fuertes lo sujeta en su lugar y se hace cargo enseguida de las sogas. 

—Siempre atento, camarada. 

Percival le sonríe un poco, antes de seguir moviéndose a otro lado en donde necesiten de su fuerza. Gwaine no se queda mirándolo como idiota durante unos segundos, qué va. 

Es unas horas después, cuando la tormenta sigue su curso pero ellos están en cubierta, tomando un poco de ron añejo que han conseguido en el último atraco. 

—Lo que daría por estar en una taberna ahora mismo, con el calor de un fuego a un costado y una señorita en el otro.

Varios de los que están sentados asienten y se ríen, pronto compartiendo historias de putas y de alcohol; de robos y duelos. De malnacidos como ellos. 

Gwaine es pirata porque toda su vida ha querido conocer el mundo, así que se enlistó en la marina de su país para hacerse a la mar. Claro que nadie le dijo que al poco tiempo se moriría de hambre, y que la diosa del mar le castigue por el resto de la eternidad si siquiera pensó pedirle ayuda a sus padres. La única posibilidad que le quedó fue sumarse a la tripulación del Dragón.

Bueno, la única posibilidad _divertida_ que le quedó fue esa. 

Siente una mano sobre su hombro, llamándole la atención. Percival le hace gesto de que se de vuelta. Detrás de él, la Capitana los llama a todos para que dejen la cháchara y sigan trabajando. Que el barco no llegará por si sólo al puerto del Caribe. Comienzan todos a levantarse con pereza, el alcohol teniendo más efecto en algunos que en otros, las conversaciones sobre qué podrán hacer con el oro que recaudarán mañana llena el espacio reducido. 

Lástima que el mañana no llegará para muchos de ellos, cuando tiempo después otro barco se aproxima por estribor, con la bandera de la marina inglesa flameando en lo alto. La Capitana no pierde tiempo en exigir que se erice la bandera roja en lugar de la negra característica. 

El barco majestuoso de la Realeza no cambia su curso y Gwaine maldice por lo bajo cuando uno de esos enclenques chiquillos que no pueden tener más de doce años trepa rápidamente para colocar la bandera roja.

El mensaje para todos aquellos que hayan escuchado hablar sobre los piratas alguna vez es claro, la lucha es a muerte. Gwaine se preguntará tiempo después, si su Capitana siempre ha tenido algo especial en contra de la realeza, si el hecho de que haya decidido dejar atrás una vida de aristocracia tiene algo que ver con el rencor que le guarda a la familia real. Gwaine la observa desde abajo, ella parada con las manos en el timón y una sonrisa depredadora en la cara. 

—¡Capitán Morgan! —se escucha el grito de un soldado—. En nombre de la Reina, debe usted abandonar su barco y entregarse.

Como siempre, la risa escalofriante de ella resuena antes del inicio de la batalla. 

Percival, parado a su lado le tiende una soga. 

—¿Recuérdame por qué estamos siguiendo a esta loca? —le pregunta, aceptando la soga y rozando su mano.

—Porque no somos lo suficientemente caballeros como para ganarnos la vida honradamente —contesta Percival—. También porque amenazó con cortarnos la polla.

—Qué diablos —murmura Gwaine antes de subirse a la borda, soga en mano y el recuerdo del contacto de la piel de Percival sobre la suya. 

Ni siquiera vuelve a verlo después de ese momento, luego de abordar el barco de la marina lo pierde en un tumulto de soldados y piratas, de sangre y maldiciones. Es tarde en la noche cuando las palabras _perdido en el mar_ resuenan en sus oídos. 

 

 

**(03)**

 

—Estoy hasta las pelotas que siempre haya que correr a rescatarte del próximo espiral autodestructivo en el que estés metido —le dice, a modo de saludo cuando por fin, _por fin_ , se decide a abrirle la puerta. Lleva allí casi tres horas, golpeando cada tanto y gritándole que más vale que mueva el culo y le deje entrar. 

—¿Acaso te he pedido ayuda? —la voz que utiliza Gwaine le da escalofríos. Tiene una mano en el borde de la puerta, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos.

—Ese es el puto problema, nunca pides nada —le reclama, apuntándole con su dedo índice pero sin acercarse demasiado, porque si lo hace probablemente vaya a golpearlo—. Terminaste en el hospital. 

Gwaine hace un mohín de disgusto. 

—Apenas quedé inconsciente.

Percival realmente se está conteniendo para no abofetearlo, se recuerda que a Gwaine acaban de darle de alta, que está pasando por quién sabe qué cosa y aún tiene la piel de un color pálido. 

—Un coma etílico no es un simple desmayo, Gwaine.

—Dile a Leon que se meta en sus propios asuntos —luego con una mano refregándose la cara agrega— y no fue un coma etílico.

—¿Qué fue, entonces? —interroga Percival frustrado, se mete las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. 

—Y yo qué sé —murmura. 

—Gwaine. 

Su nombre parece tener algún efecto, porque se aleja de la entrada hacia el interior de su casa dejándole el espacio adecuado para que Percival se adentrase en ella, cerrando la puerta con un simple movimiento de su pie. Gwaine camina por el pasillo cojeando un poco, sujetando el lado derecho de su abdomen. 

—Todos me han dicho que fue un coma —

—Me apuñalaron —lo interrumpe Gwaine que sigue caminando hacia su dormitorio del fondo y Percival se queda plantado donde está.

—¿Te apuñalaron? —Repite, luego se sentirá avergonzado por el tono agudo de su voz— _¿Te apuñalaron?_

Gwaine entra a su habitación y sin girarse hace un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. Percival apura el paso y lo sigue, cerrando también la puerta del dormitorio cuando Gwaine se sienta en su cama y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

—¿Quién? —pregunta y Gwaine se encoge de hombros. Claro, pregunta estúpida, así que se decide por la siguiente más importante—. ¿Por qué?

—Intenté ligar con la persona equivocada —Percival trata de ignorar el repentino sentimiento que surge en su pecho cada vez que Gwaine le habla de sus conquistas, simulando que no le influye en lo absoluto. Pero existe algo detrás de esa declaración, el hecho de que su amigo esté mirando hacia cualquier lado, que su voz no suene segura, quizás. Aunque muchos crean en esa teoría, tener músculos no lo hace a uno más idiota. 

—Estás mintiendo —lo acusa.

—No. 

— _Gwaine_ —lo llama exasperado y sentándose en la silla del escritorio. 

—Déjalo, ¿quieres? —le pide Gwaine, dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo en la cama, sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y mirando el techo.

—No, no quiero. 

—Dios, eres peor que Merlin —Gwaine ni siquiera lo está mirando pero sabe que está haciendo con su cara porque vuelve a abrir la boca—. Y no, eso no fue un cumplido, deja de sonreír. 

—Sabes que no pienso irme hasta que me digas la verdad.

Deja sin mencionar lo preocupado que está y que si no recibe una respuesta pronto no descansará hasta encontrar al hijo de puta que lastimó a Gwaine, aunque no tenga idea por dónde empezar. Le tiemblan las manos de la furia que está intentando contener. 

—No sé muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?—confiesa, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con una mano—. Estaba este chico en el metro, y un tipo se le acercó con un cuchillo y no lo pensé dos veces cuando me abalancé sobre él. 

—Mierda.

—Cuando desperté estaba en la ambulancia. 

Percival lo observa por unos segundos, el silencio se instala en la habitación y no puede dejar de pensar que es tan jodidamente Gwaine toda la anécdota, el no poder dejar pasar una injusticia ante sus ojos, metiéndose hasta las narices en el problema sin siquiera pensarlo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Gwaine vuelve a hablar.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Todo el tiempo en el que fui consciente de lo que acababa de pasar lo único que pensaba era: _Percival va a matarme cuando se entere_ —no tiene el corazón para decirle que aún tiene ganas de matarlo por la última vez que decidió meterse en medio de una pelea en un bar que lo dejó con una conmoción cerebral. Se para y se acerca a la cama, se detiene junto a ella mirando la figura de Gwaine, que abre los ojos y se quita la mano de la cara. 

—Eres un idiota —le dice, doblando la espalda y agachando un poco la cabeza. Apoya una sus rodillas en la cama y una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Gwaine. Puede ver cómo este abre un poco más los ojos. Y está harto, harto de seguir simulando que no quiere esto. Que no quiere a Gwaine como no debería quererlo, de mentir, de aparentar que no lo desea. Porque Gwaine tiene la jodida costumbre de plantarse ante el peligro con una sonrisa de costado, de esperar el próximo golpe que le dará la vida con gusto. 

—¿Qué haces? —murmura Gwaine, pero no lo aparta cuando está cada vez más cerca. 

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —repite Percival, porque no puede parar de imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si alguien no hubiese llamado una ambulancia y Gwaine _no lo entiende_. 

Y sigue repitiéndolo hasta que la palabra queda silenciada por los labios de Gwaine. 

 

 

**(-03)**

 

Gwaine le besa con fuerza antes de soltarlo y alejarse caminando por el callejón. Percival se queda unos segundos atrás, recuperando el aliento de esos besos robados que le hacen querer un poco más cada día. Cuando se siente un poco más persona, lo sigue por dónde se fue, intentando no llenar mucho sus botas de barro y esquivando las carretas que se interponen en su camino.

No tiene que recorrer mucho cuando un sujeto que sale desde las sombras lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra hasta una puerta que puede jurar momentos antes no existía, lo mete de lleno dentro de una habitación atiborrada de gente y Percival divisa a Gwaine parada contra una pared, sonriéndole. Pasa la vista un poco por el lugar y ve a Lancelot parado sobre una mesa, intentando callarlos a todos los allí presentes. A Leon un poco más entre la muchedumbre, repitiendo las palabras del anterior. Mira a un costado y ve que es Elyan el que lo tiene sujeto del brazo y le sonríe un poco. 

Cierto. La revolución. 

Se queda allí dónde está, hasta que Lancelot logra silenciarlos a todos, introduciendo al vocero de la revolución. Percival sólo lo ha visto una vez, pero recuerda su aspecto como si lo viese todo el tiempo. Arthur, hijo de la nobleza pero desterrado de todo por sus ideas modernas, por sus deseos de justicia que a nadie de la alta sociedad debería importarle. O es lo que eso dicen, nunca nadie está seguro de dónde salió; apareció un día con un compañero enclenque a su lado, se convirtió en el líder de las masas prometiéndoles algo que nunca nadie se había animado a decir en voz alta siquiera. 

Escucha el discurso sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y con la presencia de Gwaine a su lado, que en algún momento se dejó caer en la silla siguiente a la suya, tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa. 

—¿Y este niño rico qué sabe de lo está hablando? —dice alguien frente a él, Will, si mal no recuerda. Se ha dado vuelta para expresar su pregunta en voz alta, la mirada dirigida pura y exclusivamente hacia Arthur. 

Pero en su lugar, es su compañero el que responde, la figura flacucha parada siempre cerca de Arthur. 

—Más de lo que tú crees, Will —y dice el nombre con una sonrisa—. Por lo menos está actuando, y no quejándose de que las cosas no cambian mientras bebe cerveza todo el día. 

—Auch —dice Gwaine lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuche. Percival esconde una sonrisa detrás de su mano. 

Will se gira y le fulmina con la mirada. 

—¿Disculpa? —Gwaine hace un gesto de inocencia con las manos, colocándolas al frente suyo y moviéndolas en gesto negativo. 

—Tranquilo, chico —como si no tuviese prácticamente la misma edad, piensa Percival—. Estoy contigo, la aristocracia _apesta_. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia —apoya sus manos en la mesa y se acerca un poco—Pero ese de ahí, sabe lo que hace. 

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Gwaine y Will terminen formando un lazo debido a su disgusto mutuo sobre las altas clases sociales y la represión que ejercen en el resto. Sobre la falta de participación de la gente en los asuntos de gobierno y el sabor de una buena cerveza tirada del barril de la taberna de la plaza principal. 

Percival se pondría un poco celoso si no fuese por la pierna de Gwaine que sigue entrelazada con la suya por debajo de la mesa. 

Y así siguen pasando los días, con reuniones secretas de los rebeldes y con encuentros robados en habitaciones oscuras. Con planes para destruir el balance desigual de la sociedad y con palabras susurradas al oído que son sólo de ellos dos y de nadie más.

A Percival a veces le gustaría olvidarse del resto del mundo e irse al demonio con Gwaine. No porque no tenga los mismos deseos de justicia que sus camaradas, pero sabe que las cosas no terminarán bien. Lo siente en la calle cada vez que va caminando y siente cómo lo vigilan, en las desapariciones repentinas de algunos de sus compañeros. En Will, apareciendo muerto en medio de la plaza principal, una semana después de haber decidido una forma de protesta apropiada. 

Piensa en todo eso mientras Gwaine le roza la mejilla y se aleja de él, por la calle en la que todos se están reuniendo. Caminando hacia atrás, con el brazo en alto y sin dejar de mirarlo, su voz fuerte uniéndose al grito de:

—¡Revolución! ¡Revolución!

Percival suspira y lo sigue, haciendo eco de los gritos de sus compañeros. A pesar de que sabe que las cosas terminarán mal y que no quiere perderlo. 

 

 

**(∞)**

Que no quiere _volver_ a perderlo. 

 

 

**(02)**

 

—Estás demente.

—Soy un genio.

—Yo alegaría como persona insana en el futuro juicio al que te enfrentarás.

—Percival, dile a Elyan que mi idea es brillante. 

El susodicho ni siquiera levanta la cabeza desde donde la tiene casi enterrada en un libro de historia. Están en la vieja biblioteca del pueblo, aquella en la que trabajan sus amigos y punto de encuentro de la mayoría. Tan absorto en lo que estaba leyendo no recuerda del todo la conversación, pero si es una idea de Gwaine probablemente no es brillante. 

—Lo dudo —dice, sin siquiera mirarlo. Siente al instante un golpe directo en su cabeza, hace un gesto de dolor y se lleva una mano al área afectada mientras con la otra agarra el arma en cuestión, lo da vuelta y lee la cubierta, es un libro de anatomía humana—. ¿Intentando aprender algo sobre tu polla que no puedas hacerlo con tu mano, eh Gwaine?

—No, para eso existe tu madre, imbécil —refuta, con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Percival mentiría si dijese que no se perdió un poco en esa sonrisa. No recuerda bien qué pasó después, seguramente los echaron de allí y tuvieron que esperar a que Merlin y Arthur terminaran de disimular que no estaban besándose a escondidas. Sólo recuerda haber llegado a su casa, ducharse mientras se hacía una paja y pensando solamente en la sonrisa de su amigo. 

Está hasta las pelotas si Gwaine tiene ese efecto en él, como si fuese cualquier quinceañera desesperada, incluso cuando está haciendo un chiste sobre su madre. 

Joder.

 

 

**(-02)**

 

El pasto debajo de sus pies le hace cosquillas al caminar. Recuerda las tardes por esta misma colina corriendo de punta a punta, también descalzo y con sus pantalones cortos que siempre terminaban manchados de barro y hierba. Gwaine está apoyado contra el árbol más grande del terreno, sus brazos cruzados, como si estuviese a la defensiva. ¿Cuándo no lo está?

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta cuando está parado al lado suyo. 

—Tu padre quiere verte.

—¿Nada de señor o de tratarme de usted?

—Jódete —le contesta, porque ya no le importa. Nunca ha podido guardar las apariencias de empleado y sirviente al lado de Gwaine, y ciertamente no empezará ahora. No cuando ambos están en busca de la menor provocación para empezar una pelea.

Se han llevado mal desde que tiene memoria, pero a medida que han ido creciendo su enemistad fue haciéndolo también. No es consciente de por qué es así, pero lo es. Cada vez que están el uno frente al otro tiene ganas de golpearlo para quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Es una propuesta? No sería apropiado, Percival, eres el chofer —no dice, eres un _hombre_ , que es lo que claramente debería decir. Percival se muerde el labio para no contestarle semejante invitación. 

—Tu padre —repite— quiere verte. 

Gwaine patea el árbol con fuerza. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

Percival lo mira por primera vez esa tarde. Tiene un ojo morado y el labio partido. Se pregunta si la persona que lo dejó en ese estado está en un hospital o siquiera tiene un rasguño. Gwaine no es muy bueno para elegir sus peleas. 

—Han llegado las cartas oficiales de reclutamiento —le comenta. ¿Por qué no? Se enterará de todos modos, y de todos los presentes en esa maldita casa –con rejas al frente y un jardín tan grande que de chicos han llegado a perderse– son los únicos a los que realmente les concierne el tema. Los que dejarán todo atrás para ir a defender a su país—. Felicidades, nos vamos a la guerra. 

Gwaine se ríe. Pero es eso que él está tan acostumbrado a ver, esa fría y helada risa que no deja nada que ver del verdadero joven. Que le regala a sus padres y a sus maestros, a sus vecinos aristocráticos y quién sabe a quiénes más, siempre fingiendo.

Por lo menos Percival sabe que con él nunca finge, siempre es igual de gilipollas a su alrededor. 

—¿Tú también, eh? —Él se encoge de hombros.

—Al parecer voy a tener que seguir soportándote hasta en un estúpido campo de batalla. 

—Hey, no me culpes a mí. Échale la culpa al archiduque ese que han asesinado. 

Y ahí está, el hecho de que Gwaine ha crecido en esa mansión creyendo que todo siempre es su culpa. Seguramente, muchas cosas lo fueron, pero esa resignación de Gwaine a aceptar cualquier acusación siempre le ha parecido un poco estúpida. 

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? —dice, después de unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos se quedan callados analizando sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Allí seremos iguales. 

Gwaine se gira un poco y lo mira de arriba abajo, para luego continuar dándose la vuelta y caminar directo hacia su casa, Percival caminando detrás de él.

—Tienes razón —murmura, antes de entrar por la puerta y enfrentar a su padre. 

Percival suspira siguiéndolo por el pasillo. Sabrá que allá, cuando sus vidas estarán en juego, la intención de seguirlo para mantenerlo sano y salvo seguirá intacta.

 

**(∞)**

 

Existen momentos en la historia del tiempo. 

El tiempo y su historia tienen un sinfín de instantes que perdurarán. Hubo recuerdos, anécdotas, sentimientos, tragedias, causas y consecuencias. Todos ellos juntos y coexistiendo en una simple vida. O en dos. O en mil.

Los más importantes, sin embargo, son aquellos en los que la vida de una sola persona está ligada a la de los demás. 

Es un juego del destino el que vuelvan como lo han estado haciendo desde el principio. Quién sabe por qué, la primera vez, la leyenda no los tenía como protagonistas. Tal vez nunca lo sean.

Pero hay veces, en la historia, que vuelven solos. Todos y cada uno de ellos, excepto el eterno. Vagan por el mundo como uno más, y si bien son las vidas más rutinarias y tranquilas que tienen, son siempre las más insignificantes. 

Las menos esperanzadas. Son aquellas en las que pueden soñar con vidas anteriores, con un pasado que sólo han visto en libros o escuchado por sus ancestros, en las que pueden llegar a recordar que sí, que existió todo de verdad. 

(En estos tiempos siempre hay un viejo dando vueltas. Buscando consuelo, buscando a alguien que lo escuche así contarle su historia, llena de aventuras, traiciones y momentos mágicos. Siempre repite lo mismo y a veces no dice nada. Cuando encuentra a alguno no puede evitar la sonrisa y el pensamiento de que tal vez, Albión vuelva a necesitarlos a todos).

Son las vidas en las que están condenados a vivir buscándose unos a otros sin éxito. Son las peores de todas porque ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de perderse. 

Si nunca se han encontrado.

 

 

**(01)**

 

—Las vidas pasadas no existen —Gwaine tiene un muy buen argumento para refutar eso, pero en lugar de contradecir a Leon enfoca la vista en el chico nuevo, ese que es amigo de Lancelot de uno de sus tantos clubs de deporte. Está sentado en el patio fuera del colegio, debajo del sol radiante de comienzos de otoño, con un libro en su regazo. Ignora la conversación de sus amigos y se dirige a su lado.

—Eh, Percival —lo llama. Éste hace un gesto de pausa con su mano, y sigue leyendo hasta que, al parecer, llega al final de un párrafo. Levanta su cabeza y mira a Gwaine, esperando que continúe—. ¿Qué lees? 

Percival pone los ojos en blanco. 

—No creo que te interese. 

—Si pregunto es porque me interesa —lo corrige. Sin mucha delicadeza se deja caer a su lado, empujándolo con su brazo. Gwaine sabe que lo están juzgando. Percival está mirándolo mientras considera si debe contestarle o no. Si está realmente interesado en lo que haga o si sólo quiere molestar. Y ya, puede comprenderlo; no es como si los rumores en el colegio –o en el pueblo– lo dejaran muy bien parado, pero tiene excusas para cada una de esas cosas. Tal vez. Y normalmente no se sentaría a interrogar a alguien que conoce hace sólo un par de meses, pero es que las pocas veces que ha escuchado hablar al tipo, pues, le ha parecido interesante, inquietante. Sabe que la curiosidad no es apropiada en algunas ocasiones, pero esta no puede ser una de ellas—. Anda, dime qué lees.

—Una biografía sobre James Barrie —murmura y bajando la mirada. 

—¿Ese es el de Peter Pan, cierto? —Percival asiente, un poco asombrado y Gwaine tiene ganas defenderse, porque no todos los rumores son ciertos, ¿de acuerdo? Él lee. De vez en cuando—. ¿Y qué dice? 

—Pues, varias cosas —Percival se pasa una mano por el cabello corto que lleva, y luego continúa—. Una por ejemplo, es que Peter está basado en la idea de su hermano muerto. 

—Eso no lo sabía —responde, más interesado aún. Y sin proponérselo, se encuentra enfrascado en una conversación sobre psicología infantil, sobre hadas y teorías míticas de leyendas, que luego siguen para convertirse en cuentos tétricos que nada tienen que ver con los de niños, en criaturas de fantasía que tienen inicio en la realidad, en dragones y en magia. 

Para cuando se dan cuenta de la hora que es, la noche ha caído sobre ellos y un viento frío comienza a soplar. Percival se está riendo sobre alguna estupidez que acaba de decir y una línea de pensamiento absurda cruza por su mente, porque dios, cómo va a extrañar una risa si es la primera vez que la escucha. 

—¿Quieres venir a casa a jugar Call of Duty? —le pregunta Gwaine cuando se están parando, y le señala hacia atrás con una mano, indicando hacia dónde está su casa.

—¿Quieres que te pateen el trasero hoy? —contesta Percival. Gwaine lo golpea en el brazo en un gesto amistoso y comienza a caminar, siente cómo detrás de él, Percival lo está siguiendo. 

 

 

**(-01)**

 

Algo que le hace sombra sobre la página del periódico le impide seguir leyendo, con un suspiro dobla el papel entre sus manos y lo apoya sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Mientras el hombre parado al lado de la mesa, toma asiento en la silla frente a él. 

—¿Una mañana fresca, verdad? —el otro no responde en seguida, en su lugar, hace un gesto a un camarero ordenándole un café. Gwaine toma un sorbo de su propio capuccino. 

—Se estaba mejor en la cama caliente, cierto —y Gwaine no se espera la sonrisa seductora que lo recibe cuando lo mira a la cara. Imbécil, piensa con afecto. Percival estira una mano para robarle un croissant y se lo lleva a la boca sin mucho miramiento. 

—Lástima que el trabajo llama —Percival hace un gesto de aprobación—. ¿Has pensado en renunciar? 

Gwaine sabe que ha dicho algo equivocado cuando el otro deja de masticar y frunce el ceño. Traga con dificultad y lo fulmina con la mirada. Un silencio incómodo se instala entre ellos y Gwaine está considerando volver a su periódico cuando el camarero regresa con un café y lo deposita en la mesa. Percival lo toma entre sus dedos y bebe un sorbo. 

—No es el lugar ni el momento para tener esta conversación —agrega, luego de unos segundos de saborear el café. Gwaine sabe por experiencia que él está encantando con el café que sirven allí. 

—Nunca lo es —murmura Gwaine. 

—Dime qué tienes para mí —demanda Percival, extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa. Gwaine intenta no poner los ojos en blanco pero no lo logra, del bolsillo de su saco saca un envoltorio de papel marrón y lo deja en la mano de Percival. 

—¿Qué piensas de Polonia? —no responde, guardando el papel dentro de un bolsillo interno de su traje—. ¿Quieres sabes qué pienso yo de Polonia?

—No realmente —contesta. 

—Que es jodidamente frío en esta época del año —sigue como si no lo hubiese escuchado—, que es bastante difícil entenderse con la gente si no sabes polaco, que posiblemente tengas que quedarte allá quién sabe cuánto tiempo y que está muy lejos. 

Para cuando termina, está arrugando sin darse cuenta una de las primeras páginas del periódico que tiene a su lado. Lo suelta y toma la taza entre ambas manos para mantenerlas ocupadas. 

—Agente G —lo llama Percival, y cómo ha empezado a odiar ese nombre. Porque no es como debería llamarlo Percival, ni cuando se conocieron y mucho menos ahora. 

—Vas a reportarte cada tres días —le ordena, sin hacerle caso, dejando caer una de sus manos sobre la mesa. 

—Sabes que es imposible —refuta, luego como pensando algo más sigue hablando—. Y eres mi agente a cargo.

—Por ende, soy tu superior —Percival suspira, Gwaine cree que va a seguir discutiendo. En su lugar, estira su brazo y apoya su mano junto a la de él. Muy despacio, imperceptible para aquellos que no estén mirándolos directamente, roza la zona de su pulso con sus dedos, en una caricia suave. 

—¿Cuándo parto? —pregunta.

—El jodido agente Powers quiere que salgas hoy mismo —responde Gwaine entre dientes. Percival vuelve a acariciar su mano. 

—Hey, mírame —Gwaine lo hace, intentando que no sea muy obvio el hecho de que no puede decirle que no—. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta que me he ido. 

—Eso no es cierto —le contradice, suspira con fuerza, relajándose un poco—. Pero para cuando vuelvas nos habré comprado un colchón de agua.

Percival frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo que intenta no reírse. Gwaine diría que se ve estúpido si en realidad no creyera que se ve adorable. Por dios, son espías de la jodida MI6, no personajes de una novela romántica. 

—¿Qué es esa cara? —pregunta, aligerando un poco más el ambiente y sonriendo—. Son los sesenta, agente. Debería estar acostumbrado a lo absurdo. 

—Tiene razón, me he acostumbrado a _usted_ —y vuelve lanzarle una de esas sonrisas privadas que sólo las ve en el dormitorio. Gwaine quiere tirarlo sobre esa misma mesa y hacerle cosas por las que, seguramente, los fusilarían a ambos. 

Luego de eso sólo hablan de cosas banales, de deportes y tal vez de cosas que sólo les incumben a ellos dos. Para cuando es hora de despedirse, no lo hacen con un beso, ni con un abrazo, ni con nada que demuestre demasiado afecto. Percival se para y cuando está al lado suyo se detiene, apoyando una mano en su hombro y apretándolo. 

—Vuelve —susurra Gwaine, dejando el _conmigo_ perdido en el aire. Conteniéndose para no girar su cabeza y plantar un beso en su mano. 

—Siempre —responde Percival.

Pero en la Guerra Fría no existen los para siempre.

 

**(∞)**

Sus manos se recorren uno al otro como si se conocieran desde siempre, como si hubiesen estado teniendo sexo desde hace años. Y en cierta forma, es verdad. 

El calor inunda la habitación sea verano o invierno. Siempre respiran entre jadeos y promesas al oído, se tocan como si fuese la primera y la última vez porque muchas veces lo es. 

Se dicen verdades que sólo pertenecen a ambos. Se confiesan secretos en la piel mientras se dejan cicatrices que ya han hecho alguna vez, vuelven a trazar figuras en el cuerpo del otro como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. 

Siempre es nuevo, excitante, escalofriante. Increíble porque nunca ninguno se ha sentido de esa forma en su vida. Todo siempre se siente bien, correcto. 

Como si todo encajara otra vez en el mundo. 

Como si el tiempo estuviese reescribiéndose. 

 

 

**(0)**

La mayoría de las veces, comienza de esta forma:

—Chicos —a veces Lancelot los llama chicos, a veces solamente es un _hey, inútiles_ —, este es Percival. 

Arthur se adelanta y le toma la mano, presentándose y tomando el mando desde allí, introduciendo a cada uno de ellos. Merlin sonríe y asiente, contento, como si Percival fuese alguien que estuviese perdido de su grupo de amigos. Gwaine no le hace caso cuando le escucha decir _el que faltaba_. Es su mejor amigo y lo adora con el alma, pero el chico a veces es raro. 

Gwaine se acerca y estira su brazo, interrumpiendo a Arthur cuando está por presentarlo a él. 

—Yo soy Gwaine —le saluda, Percival toma su mano con fuerza. 

—Un gusto —dice. 

—Estábamos por ir a comer, ¿vienes? —dice Leon. Percival se encoge de hombros pero luego asiente. 

Pronto se ven todos envueltos en una discusión sobre dónde ir a comer. Gwaine se acerca a Percival y golpea sus hombros mientras caminan. 

—Tú sígueme a mí, conozco el mejor sitio para comer en todo el país.

Percival asiente y sonríe un poco.

—Claro, por qué no. 

 

**.**


End file.
